Biography
by Richie S
Summary: Documents hidden in a file somewhere in the Pentagon that gives sketchy information on the three Snake's life prior to the their involvement in the MGS games.
1. David aka Solid Snake

xxx-Classified-xxx

Summary: Le Enfant Terible Project initiated on April 16th, 1973. Preliminary research completed by May 25, 1974. Conception initiated June 3 of the same year. Birth for the Le Enfant Terible occurred March 11, 1975.

Analysis: Data on David ****** (Solid Snake) is available but data on other infants is n/a. Snake was placed in the foster care system of in the city of Flint, Michigan on the 4th of July 1977. Due to the holiday the paperwork is listed as having been filed on July 5, however the true date is July 4.

For the next 16 years there were a series of families already set into place so Snake would spend about 10 months with one family and then pulled and put into a group home for a few weeks before being sent to another family to prevent any permanent attachments form forming. By March 11, 1993 Snake officially aged out of the foster care system and without being a ward of the state he found himself facing the possibility of no steady place to live or income. Cumulative GPA in high school was 2.2 and total amount of assets in the bank totaled $1108.37. To save himself from destitution he took the advice offered to him by a high school guidance counselor of enlisting into the armed forces. He formally signed on for the United States Army on May 1st of 1993 and within one week of his high school graduation he was on the bus to boot camp. From there he was tapped for the Green Berets and eventually Foxhound. In 1995 Outer Heaven occurred. See File 3405734075 for further details.


	2. Cameron aka Liquid Snake

xxx-Classified-xxx

Summary: Le Enfant Terible Project initiated on April 16th, 1973. Preliminary research completed by May 25, 1974. Conception initiated June 3 of the same year. Birth for the Le Enfant Terible occurred March 11, 1975.

Analysis: Data on Cameron ****** (Liquid Snake), security clearance Alpha-1 needed for access to files of other infants. Was raised in Johannesburg, South Africa son of a diplomat and a housewife, was unaware of his genetic heritage and assumed he was biological child of step-parents. At age of 8 family moved back to London and Cameron was sent to boarding school for gifted children seeing as he tested 180 on WISC-III. Then foster parents were conveniently eliminated and he became a ward of one of the instructors at boarding school. In reality a plant by Les Enfant Terible Project who informed Cameron of his true heritage. At 10 he transferred to military academy, easily at the top of his class and at 18 he joined the British Army and was tapped for the SAS. During the first Gulf War he became a sleeper agent for British Intelligence but was captured by Iraqi forces and held prisoner until 1994 when he was liberated by the US government. He defected to US Special Forces and in 2000 became commander of Foxhound. The Shadow Moses Incident followed in 2005.


	3. Jonathon aka Solidus Snake

xxx-Classified-xxx

Summary: Le Enfant Terible Project initiated on April 16th, 1973. Preliminary research completed by May 25, 1974. Conception initiated June 3 of the same year. Birth for the Le Enfant Terible occurred March 11, 1975.

Analysis: Jonathan ***** immediately after birth was adopted by politically actively family in Massachusetts, the Sears family, and his name was changed to George. His adopted father was active in state politics and yearned for exposure on the national scene which he eventually achieved by being elected to the House of Representatives. Young George was close to his stepfather and proud of his success. Tragedy was soon to strike, the Lu-la-le-li-lo determined that he was a threat and offered an ultimatum, quietly resigned or be killed, possibly along with family members. His father chose the former however he became depressed at his dream being taken from him and spiraled into depression and alcoholism that culminated in him committing suicide. This had two profound effects on young George, he who vowed to never again be manipulated by outside forces and he harbored a burning hatred of the Patriots. Sharing his stepfather's passion he immersed himself in politics. He attended undergrad at University of Michigan and earned a 4.0 in double majors of pre-law and political science and graduated valedictorian form Harvard Law School. At this point the Patriot's ignorant of his lingering anger about his stepfather contacted him as a possible future President. Erasing birth certificate info that would invalidate his candidacy due to age George was able to run a successful run for the national Congress in Washington D.C., ironically holding the same seat as his stepfather prior to his resignation. He served 3 terms and went on to serve a term as MA governor before successfully running for president in 2004. A year later the Shadow Moses Incident occurred that ousted him as President with the Big Shell Incident occurring in 2009.


End file.
